


At the Vanishing Point

by 18lzytwner



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: The bonds of the Paragons will be tested in the coming Crisis resolution.  Kara and Kate's friendship is still growing but a look at a moment between them helps confirm they are the World's Finest.  One shot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	At the Vanishing Point

"So… what do we do now?" Lex Luthor asked after taking Earth-Ninety-Six's Superman's place among the Paragons.

"This!" Kate came up behind him and coldcocked him. Lex went down like a sack of wet cement. Not surprisingly, no one objected. They had just lost one of the Paragons who was supposed to help them defeat the Anti-Monitor. Not only that, their second Kryptonian. Down someone like Superman, that left only Kara and J'onn as the most powerful heroes. No one knew what Ryan Choi could do and that just added to the weight on their shoulders.

Kara collapsed onto a piece of rubble. Despite the fact that no one knew what to do, she felt as though she'd let that version of her cousin down. Kate came up to her, not saying a word, just took a seat next to her. Without thinking, Kara leaned on the new vigilante, her head on Kate's shoulder. Kate instinctively wrapped her arm around her and put her head on top of Kara's.

J'onn found a way to subdue Lex. There was some cabling in the piles of junk and he used it to tie the Luthor's hands and feet. Once that was done, he surveyed the situation. Barry looked as though he was going to throw up. Sara was pacing, her anger was building. Ryan Choi had a look on his face that the Martian could not place. The poor man had been thrust into this and then all of a sudden, he was alone with a bunch of people he didn't know. Then his eyes fell on Kara and Kate. In that moment, despite the fact that both of them were strong, they needed more than just their own strength.

"I wish Alex was here," Kara's words barely came out above a whisper.

"She would know what to do?" Kate asked.

"No but together, we'd figured it out," the blonde admitted.

"Your better half?" Kate wondered, half-hoping the answer was not yes.

"My sister," Kara told her. While introductions had been made on Earth-Thirty-Eight, there was not time for all of the details.

"She's a Kryptonian?" Kate was surprised.

"Human. Her family took me in when I landed on my Earth. They gave me a family again. Kal knew them and knew that I would be safe," Kara explained.

"We're an interesting pair, aren't we?" Kate suddenly asked. Kara sat up, breaking their little moment.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

"You and your sister grew up to fight crime and save the planet while I lost my sister, not once, but twice, and now I hunt her down, just like the other criminals trying to tear Gotham apart," Kate explained.

"Twice?" Kara was confused. As far as she knew, Beth had become a criminal.

"When we were younger, my dad and I thought she had died in a car accident with my mom. Turns out, she was rescued by the psychopath that turned her into what she is today," the new vigilante shook her head.

"Oh Kate. That's not on you. Besides, you're here, now. You can help her," Kara tried to bolster her new friend.

"Only if we stop whatever is coming. How do we do that?" Kate asked. The task seemed insurmountable now that they were literally all that remained of the entire multiverse.

"I don't know but we'll figure it out. We always do," the blonde said.

"There's that hope again," Kate smirked.

"Pesky little thing isn't it?" Kara teased.

"I mean really," the brunette jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, by the way," the blonde said.

"For what?" Kate asked. Kara made a fist and punched it into her other hand.

"He deserved it and you're welcome," Kate smirked. The two stood, ready to fight again, the moment forging their new friendship to a new level. The fight against the Anti-Monitor would take all of their combined strengths, including the strengths of the bonds between them.

**The End**


End file.
